


Wet Love

by shash



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Hand Job, M/M, Shower Sex, Shy Yusuke, Slow Sex, Slow kissing, Sly Akira, Smut, porn no plot, spoiler-free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shash/pseuds/shash
Summary: Akira smells horrific, and Yusuke orders him to go take a shower. Akira complied, but only if Yusuke joined him.Let's just say they had to shower more than once.





	Wet Love

**Author's Note:**

> ik the title is kinda cringey but i have no other ideas okay
> 
> but man do i love these boys!!!!!!! especially when they're in each other hahahaHAH
> 
> oh btw, if you wanna know what song i was listening while writing this sin, i was listening to 'Slow Hands' by Niall Horan. check that song out man its rlly good

Yusuke sat upon the stools that were laid parallel to the marble counter in the solitary café, idly drawing various sketches and warming his hand up for his next big painting. He sighed, flicking a strand of dark blue hair that made its way to block his vision, huffing as he closed his sketchbook, dissatisfied with the lack of enthusiasm he has for his next piece at the moment.

Startling his thoughts was a jingle that notified a person's appearance at the door. Yusuke turned to see who it was, and it appeared to be a drenched-in-sweat Akira, entering the café with an appearance that one would think he immersed himself in a pool of water. He was panting, his right arm squeezing his left shoulder as he stomped into the cafe, shutting the door abruptly as he took a seat near Yusuke.

A lopsided grin sat pleasantly on Akira's soft and plump limps, his now lightly tanned skin serving proof of his batting  games and training sessions he tends to do with Ryuji. To be completely honest, the summer time makes Akira much more attractive than he already is--the tanned skin, the lighter-colored hair and pupils, the obviously toned arms and chest that complimented his handsome features...Akira was the definition of perfect.

"Hey babe," Akira mumbled a greeting, leaning against his arm for support as he gazed hazily towards his boyfriend.

Once Yusuke took one sniff from the sweaty brunet, he lifted his hand to block the stench from wafting into his nostrils any further.

"You need a bath," Yusuke pointed out the obvious, donning furrowed eyebrows and narrowed eyes at the repulsive stench.

Akira laughed, propping himself down from the stool, stretching his aching muscles. "I'll only shower if you join me."

Well. That's an exhilarating yet brusque offer that Yusuke was dared to decide on. Of course he'd say yes, but what bothered him the most was, if he said no, would Akira just abandon his hygiene routine? Disgusting...

"Very well," chuckled Yusuke as he lightly shook his head, waving the thought that danced into his mind. Yusuke would have grasped Akira's firm hand as they walked to the bathhouse, but it was sweaty and gross, and Yusuke did not want to touch Akira until he proved himself completely clean in his eyes.

Reaching the bathhouse, Akira entered first, Yusuke grasping the opportunity to catch a glimpse of his firm and well-rounded ass, biting the insides of his cheeks at the sight. He felt risqué and perverted as he quickly averted his eyes away from the addictive sight, having the feeling that this action resulted from hanging out with Ryuji for more than ten minutes. Ryuji did like talking about ass, after all (Yusuke wished he didn't know that fact about him).

Once they entered the private showers, Akira began stripping himself, slipping off the thin layer of clothing he donned, revealing his glistening and absolutely breath-taking physique, and Yusuke honestly couldn't direct his eyes elsewhere.

Once Akira was bare naked, Yusuke forcefully ripped his eyes away from Akira's God-like body and began to remove his own clothes, hearing Akira open the faucet and adjusting the shower head to his preferred setting.

Once Yusuke was naked, he strolled into the shower after Akira, closing the stall behind him. Akira first basked in the warm water splashing on his toned body, allowing the water to wash off the sweat that originated from hours of batting with Ryuji. 

Once the layer of sweat was off, Akira began his mundane shower routine, one that trapped Yusuke in an apparent trance.

"Babe, you okay there? You've been staring at me for a while now," Akira noted with a small grin, massaging his locks of brown hair as he glanced towards his boyfriend.

Yusuke felt the wave of heat hitting his cheeks, realizing his state of unconsciousness and quickly beginning to properly clean himself.

"S-sorry..." Yusuke apologized as a mumble, feeling the heat dance around his face.

Another one of Akira's adorable giggles rang tunefully in Yusuke's ears, making Yusuke lose his current focus and blushing madly at how attractive (and addictive) his boyfriend is. 

Once Yusuke finished scrubbing his hair, he rinsed off the soap that clung to the strands, watching Akira from the corner of his eye as he focused on scrubbing his body. Damn him for being so incredibly handsome, and damn Yusuke for being so incredibly horny.

Yusuke flicked his eyes away once a familiar warm feeling began to flourish in the groin area, causing the artist to harshly suck in the steamy air as he prayed for his erection to not be noticed. He continued with his body turned the whole time, swiftly cleaning the rest of his body. 

Yusuke then felt a throb being sent down to his dick, the artist attempting to mute the deep groan that was about to echo in the shower. With his back turned from his boyfriend (out of humiliation and apprehensiveness), he slowly stroked his dick to tame himself, thinking vulgar thoughts about his boyfriend to quickly finish this... _Humiliating_ and _scandalous_ act.

Focusing on stroking his dick, he didn't feel the warmth of Akira's body approach him, but he did notice Akira's strong and toned arms wrap around his shoulders, resulting in the painter to shriek in embarrassment.

Akira chuckled, hugging Yusuke from behind. He brought his soft, hot lips to the side of his shoulder, slowly sucking on that area, causing Yusuke to slightly tilt his head upwards, releasing a soft moan.

"You should've told me you had a problem to take care of, babe..." Akira mumbled in a husky voice, sliding his arms under Yusuke's and grabbing his throbbing dick. Yusuke gasped, his arms stiff in the air as Akira slowly began stroking his shaft, Yusuke moaning continuously at his magical touch.

"Akira, ah..." Yusuke moaned his name, furrowing his eyebrows while his mouth opened wider to moan louder. 

Akira then grasped his cock harder, moving faster as he harshly went up and down his cock, Yusuke gasping loudly and moaning even louder.

Akira buried his face into Yusuke's shoulder, sucking on more skin and creating more marks as he pleasured his boyfriend.

"Akira, I'm gonna--!" Yusuke shrieked, a stream of come projecting from his dick. Akira squeezed his dick, collecting most of his come and bringing his hand towards his mouth.

"You taste delicious, Yusuke," Akira said whilst lapping the come on his hand with his tongue.

Yusuke blushed, swallowing the lump that formed in his throat. As he attempted to catch his breath, he felt something hard poking behind him and quickly came to realize that Akira's large and hard dick was touching him, making Yusuke blush even further.

"Babe, I don't know if you realize this, but..." Akira began to say, as he slowly dragged Yusuke's body against the wall so he could see him clearly. Yusuke saw a lucid view of Akira's God-like features, and trailed down to find his rock-hard cock, throbbing.

Akira brought his soft lips to Yusuke's ear, the artist feeling more of Akira's dick touch his body. 

"I want to fuck you. Right now," murmured his boyfriend into his ear, and Yusuke just lost all paleness from his face that was replaced with an ocean of red.

"My body is yours, Akira..." Yusuke moaned, leaning his head against the wall. Akira immediately brought his lips to Yusuke’s, the artist immediately melting at the sweet taste of his boyfriend. Akira was slow and soft in this kiss, Yusuke taking the chance to savor the flavor of his boyfriend. He then felt his boyfriend move his hands to grope his ass, gaining a surprised yelp. He smiled during his kiss, and then moved his lips elsewhere, sucking at more areas on his neck and shoulders. 

After Yusuke was practically drenched in Akira's marks, Akira paused to catch his breath, and then said, "You sure you're ready, babe?"

Yusuke nodded, not quite accustomed to the pet name he had given him, but likes to be called that, anyway. Akira hoisted Yusuke up, grabbing the artist's left leg and placing his left arm under it as support and for more of an opening for him to enter. Yusuke's left leg was dragged farther for better space, Akira's right hand grazing Yusuke's ass.

Akira's throbbing dick reached Yusuke's opening. Slowly, he entered Yusuke, the artist shutting his eyes tight and leaning his head against the wall as his boyfriend slowly penetrated him.

"Hey. Look at me," Akira breathed, grabbing his hand and moving his face to eye his boyfriend. Yusuke slowly opened his eyelids to greet his boyfriend's lovely features, Yusuke's being red and hot from all their doings.

Akira then removed his dick, and entered once more, adjusting to the space. He continuously thrusted deeper each time, albeit maintaining the same speed, Yusuke moaning loudly in response. Akira leaned his head against the wall, grazing a hand at Yusuke's upper thigh and giving it a squeeze.

Then, without warning, Akira shoved himself, _hard_ , and much, _much_ **deeper**.

Yusuke released a loud moan, Akira's thrusts making his vision hazy and his mind empty, solely focusing on his lover's thick dick inside of him. 

Akira continued to tease him, thrusting  deeper and deeper, Yusuke feeling tears form at his eyelids. He heard Akira release low moans, causing Yusuke to bite his lips as he wrapped his arms around Akira's neck and held tight, his nails digging in Akira's skin, leaving marks.

" _Fuck!_ " Akira hissed, reaching his limit and coming inside of his lover. Soon after, Yusuke came all over Akira's stomach, both of the boys collapsing over each other, panting loudly.

Eventually, Akira positioned himself on his knees, looking at Yusuke. Yusuke took a brief glance at his boyfriend's physique before his eyes met his.

Akira forcefully grabbed Yusuke's face,  swiping a soft kiss and then releasing him, staring straight at Yusuke's eyes.

Yusuke admired the view. He liked staring at beautiful things, so it was inevitable that his eyes were going to be addicted at staring at him. He liked the way his hair was always a mess, each brown curl overlapping another, like a mop has sat on his head. He liked his fairly tanned skin, complementing his circular eyes, light brown pools glittering in his eyes. He liked his long, button-shaped nose, and his soft and plump coral lips. He loved everything about Akira.

“You’re very beautiful, you know that?” Akira complimented with a genuine smile, moving strands of Yusuke’s wet hair to the side.

Yusuke blushed, his eyes glued at the tiled ground. “I think you’re mistaken, Akira.”

“Pretty sure I’m not,” Akira replied with a sly smile, propping himself up. Yusuke lightly shook his head, a small smile plastering his lips.

"I think we need another shower now," Yusuke said as he reciprocated his lover's movement.

Akira laughed. ”Yeah, but do me a favor and turn around while I clean myself, hmm?"

Yusuke blushed.

 


End file.
